


In Dreams

by HoshiNoNe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and one shots based on my dreams about EXO~---Ch. 9: My addiction to your sweetness - SuchenKim Jongdae is addicted to touch, and especially touching Junmyeon. That's why the leader worries about him the most when they're asked to cut down on the skinship.Ch. 10: A special date - Suho/EXOOn his birthday, Junmyeon gets a lot of attention from his fellow members in the form of food, activities and skinship.





	1. Open Door - Suchensoo

**Author's Note:**

> I dream quite a lot at night, and since many years I've begun to write them all down in a journal. I also began to dream about EXO last year, and since I like writing about things I love, this kind of happened... :>
> 
> These stories will mostly include Suho, as he is my bias and follows me even when I sleep, and a lot of some of the others - but all of the members will appear every now and then.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this collection, and I will try to update as often as I can!
> 
> And if you ever want to talk, please feel free to visit me at miramizar.tumblr.com!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to change roommates, and Jongdae seems to be rather upset about the outcome.

It was time to switch things up after a long time of shared rooming at the EXO dorms, and the manager in charge of it assembled the nine members together in the living room to tell them the new arrangement. As they all sat down on the couches he cleared his throat and as soon as the lively chatter died down he began to speak.

"I know that you think this is rather a hassle to do after such a long time without change, and especially now when you're promoting your new song," he said and looked apologetically at all of them. "But we've discussed it for a while and came to the conclusion that we really do benefit from this. I hope you remember that this isn't more permanent than the other times we've changed rooms, so if someone is dissatisfied we will do what we can to fix it as soon as possible. Does that sound alright to you?"

Everyone nodded, some more enthusiastically than others, but all of them were fairly positive to this as they had gone through this multiple times since their debut and the manager continued a little more relaxed than before.

"Then let's start, shall we?" He motioned towards a mobile whiteboard and began to write on it. "First out is Sehun. You've been rooming with Junmyeon for quite a while, but we'll try having you sharing rooms with Jongin now, okay?" Sehun squeezed Junmyeon's neck in some sort of consolation before taking Jongin's hand in his. He obviously had no problems with this change at all, much to Junmyeon's obvious disappointment.

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol, you up for sharing a room?" Hoots and laughter and some moans of despair were heard as the two best friends high-fived each other, and the manager fought against a smile. He wrote some more names on the board and drew lines between them.

"Minseok and Jongdae, I hope it's alright if Yixing joins you, or Yixing could have his own room if he wants it that way." He finished the picture and put the lid on his pen before he turned around and looked at the two remaining members who were, quite conveniently, sitting next to each other.

"And that leaves us with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as Baekhyun's shrill laughter resonated through the room, but his face softened when their leader hugged him comfortingly around the shoulders. He really couldn't be mad at his best friend, even if this was going to be hell for quite some time until he got Junmyeon to do his chores.

"Time to get things in order, leader-nim?" the others teased, and Junmyeon laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

"I guess... I hope Kyungsoo bears with me..."

The manager took the board and left after telling them to rest before practice, and the boys started to mingle and do whatever they wanted. Junmyeon watched his fellow band members play around for a little while before noticing something was off, and after sharing a parting smile with Kyungsoo he stood up and approached Minseok on the other couch.

"Hey, Minseok," he said and the older boy looked up at him. "Where's Jongdae?" Minseok eyes darted around the room before returning to him and he shrugged his shoulders while looking at him rather seriously.

"He told me he was feeling unwell, and I guess he left for our room to rest. Why? Would you like to check on him?" But Junmyeon was already on his way, and when he walked through the open door to Jongdae and Minseoks' room he found the lead vocalist buried under the covers in his bed. Junmyeon stepped closer, hesitated, and then sat on the bed and began petting Jongdaes hair.

"Is everything all right, Jongdae?" he asked quietly. Jongdae grunted into his pillow. "Do you feel sick?" Another grunt and a small twist, and Junmyeon suddenly got an idea.

"You're mad, aren't you? About the rooms." Jongdae snorted, and Junmyeon began to smile. "You are the one who complains the most about having to share a room with me, so I thought you didn't want to do it. Seems like I was wrong, though." He ruffled Jongdae's hair. "You know that my door will always be open for you if you want to sleep in my bed, right? Even with the new arrangement?"

Finally Jongdae looked up at him, and he answered in that typical sarcastic way that belonged to Jongdae and Jongdae alone.

"If you think I'm mad because of that, you're pretty stupid." But Junmyeon could see the smile in his eyes and his own smile got even wider. He stood up and walked to the door, and turned around to find his dongsaeng full-on smiling at him. Junmyeon suddenly got a little embarassed and began to walk back to the others while muttering to himself.

"You're lucky my offer still stands even after being trolled and insulted by you for the uptenth time. I guess I really am too nice for my own good... " Jongdae's laughter accompanied his way back to the living room, and that night he left his and Kyungsoos' door open a fraction more than usual, only to feel a body slipping into his bed after just ten minutes of silence and darkness.

"You're so easy to read," he whispered, careful not to wake his new roommate, and he heard Jongdae's smile in the whisper he got back.

"It was your offer. You opened the door for me, and I would never let an action like that pass me by." Junmyeon snorted.

"I guess I should feel very lucky you came in then."

"You sure should."

"Shut up and sleep." Kyungsoo groaned and changed position in his bed, and Junmyeon whispered a goodnight to him before doing the same to Jongdae, who encircled his waist from behind and touched his shoulder with his forehead.

"Kyungsoo's right. Shut up and sleep, hyung."

So Junmyeon did just that - he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and the morning after he woke up to both Jongdae and Kyungsoo wishing him a good morning, and he thought to himself that this new arrangement might turn out pretty well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First dreamfic done! (^o^) I dreamt about this in June last year, right after the Monster MV came out, and almost everything is as it was when I dreamed of this scenario - except for the ending and the added Soo to the SuChen there~ It is my favourite OTP and OT3, so what can you do... I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, and I'll see you soon with another one! Have a nice day!


	2. The colour of friendship - SuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!AU - Jongdae destroys a painting, but gets to make a new one for his best friend.

It was a sunny day in July and Jongdae was visiting his best friend in his big house in Gangnam during summer break. He was prepared for a day of dragging Junmyeon out to play in his big garden, and perhaps having a gourmet meal when they got tired, but he was very disappointed when he heard that he had to bring Jongin with him. His parents insisted on going out today, and his brother was too small to take care of himself, so what could he do?

The only thing he could hope for was that he could leave Jongin with Junmyeon's own little brother, Sehun, while the older boys were playing outside in the sunshine.

He had no such luck, as he found himself roaming the inside of the big house instead while carrying Jongin, and he watched how Junmyeon carried Sehun with no signs of exhaustion at all. Sometimes he really hated his hyung and his never-ending energy and his optimistic nature... he both hated it and loved it and everything in between.

"Why are you carrying Sehun around, hyung?" Jongdae wheezed and stopped to hoist a slumbering Jongin up for the fifth time. Junmyeon turned and smiled a toothy grin at him while hugging his little brother tight to his chest. Sehun wiggled and pouted while making a sound that sounded almost like a giggle, and Jongdae would have cooed at the cuteness if he wasn't so tired.

"Because I love him, silly! Don't you love Jonginnie, Jongdae?" Jongdae was quick to lift his brother up and smiled back.

"Of course I do! Come on, Jongin-ah!" Jongdae would do anything for his hyung, even if it meant carrying Jongin around Junmyeons humongous house watching countless paintings in the endless corridors. Too bad Jongin was startled from the commotion, and he woke up and began to pout - not at all like the cute thing Sehun was doing before, but actual pouting.

"I have something to show you today, Jongdae, so if you could just manage for just a little while longer..." Junmyeon started to walk again while happily talking to him over his shoulder and Jongdae wanted to follow him, but Jongin's pouting had turned into whining, and it got louder and louder and he tried desperately to calm him down.

"Hush, Jongin-ah, let's go to Jun- AH!" Jongdae tripped over a carpet and quickly turned around to land on his back and protect Jongin, but he bumped into a bureau on the way down and he could only watch as a painting fell from the wall to hit the floor with a loud crash. The antique frame was broken, and Jongdae grimaced and made sounds of pain - but then he noticed something to the right and was shocked into silence.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I did know your house was big, but do you have secret rooms in here as well?" he said in a stunned voice, but he regained composure when he saw a man exiting the hidden entrance. He quickly stood up and made a bow. "Oh, hello Mr Kim." Junmyeon's father nodded towards him and took in the broken frame with a sorrowful expression. Jongdae panicked.

"I'm so sorry, I can fix it..." he began, and he held Mr Kim's gaze even when Jongin started to twist in his grip. Mr Kim sighed and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid this frame is totally ruined, and we can't use that picture without it's frame."

"I can do something else! Please, let me do another one!" He saw Junmyeon approaching his father from behind, smiling and nodding at him.

"He's really good at arts, I've seen his works at school. Let him try, father." Mr Kim looked rather amused before he turned back to Jongdae.

"Alright then. Would you like some paint? I have an empty canvas that you can use in a room nearby. And Junmyeon? You can go inside and finish yours." Junmyeon blinked at Jongdae before handing Sehun to his father and going into the secret passage. Mr Kim took Jongin from Jongdae as well and showed him to a room where everything he needed was already prepared.

"It's all yours." Mr Kim smiled at him and Jongdae couldn't help but grin. Half of his wish got granted at last - he no longer needed to look out for Jongin, who had stopped whining and now was happily playing with Sehun - and now he only had to come up with something to paint and finish it quickly so that he and Junmyeon could go outside.

So Jongdae took a palette and a brush and started to paint.

An hour later he entered the secret room with his finished work, and became speechless when he found Junmyeon doing the finishing touches on a beautiful painting. Junmyeon noticed him and waved him over with a smile.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me, hyung?" Jongdae asked in wonder, and Junmyeon looked bashfully down to his knees and nodded. "It's beautiful." Junmyeon motioned towards Jongdae's own canvas while his smile grew so wide that his eyes turned into crescents.

"You chose the perfect day to break that frame, because I was going to show you this today, and now we can hang ours up together!" And Jongdae really couldn't say no to that - even if he felt a tad bit embarassed about his painting being a lot less perfect than the other one - because Junmyeon's smile was blinding and he said "yes" before he even had the time to think about it.

He really loves his friend a lot, and he hopes Junmyeon can see that in his painting of sunshine.

He already knows in his heart that he does after that first look at Junmyeon's own painting of moonlight.

And since that day two paintings are hanging outside the secret entrance, side by side, made by the best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dreamt about this scenario the day before the last one, (I really dreamt a lot about EXO when Monster came out!) and originally the scene with them carrying their brothers came after the broken frame-incident, but this made a lot more sense. At least in my mind it did~ :>
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I still have a lot of dreams to write about, so I'll see you soon! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Have a nice day!


	3. Comfort - Kyungmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo does the laundry late at night and finds comfort in Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo stopped mid-step and turned around, laundry basket bouncing against his hip. At the other side of the living room Junmyeon was half running with another laundry basket and a smile on his face.

"Wait for me, Kyungsoo! I have more!" It was rather late and everyone else at the K-dorm had gone to their rooms to sleep after a long day of singing, dancing and doing interviews - this was the last thing to do on Kyungsoo's list of chores before he could go to bed as well, and he found himself becoming kind of happy at the thought of having company. Even if it was their happy leader.

Especially if it was their happy leader.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but smiled at his hyung's sing-song voice.

"Come on then." He kept the door to the laundry room open with his foot and Junmyeon slipped past him, still smiling. Kyungsoo mirrored it for a moment before letting go of the door and they began walking side by side in the small corridor. Junmyeon was humming on something that sounded suspiciously like Jongdae's latest OST and Kyungsoo was in deep thought. He worked through the events of the day in his sleepy mind, already trying to come up with tomorrow's breakfast. Really, there was no time to rest in this household if you did most of the chores by yourself.

Soon they arrived at the washing machine, where they put the baskets down and the younger of the two started to push buttons with experienced fingers. He heard Junmyeon sigh behind him.

"I know that I haven't been helping you with these things in a while," Junmyeon said as they put the clothes in. "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. This is not your chore to do alone." Kyungsoo shook his head and Junmyeon sat down on a bench, watching him so attentively that Kyungsoo almost began to laugh.

Junmyeon truly was so caring and nice that he almost seemed like a fool - but it touched Kyungsoo's heart all the same and he couldn't help but smile as he closed the lid over the clothes.

"It's okay, hyung. I know that you have other things to do, leader-related things and stuff..." And it was the truth. Out of all the other members in EXO-K Junmyeon was the one who put the most effort in doing the chores, (maybe it had to do with the fact that he always lost at rock-paper-scissors, but Kyungsoo heavily suspected that he actually lost on purpose at least half of the time) and it made him both sad and a little moved that their leader still would say things like this to him alone every now and then.

Like he confided in him and found comfort in him. That thought made Kyungsoo's heart clench with a sudden surge of affection for the older boy, and he turned around so that he was facing him.

"Really, don't worry about it." Junmyeon pouted.

"I still want to help, Soo."

"Then ask one of the other lazy bums to help me. You're doing enough as it is." Junmyeon let out a small laugh, and after Kyungsoo had completed the program and pushed the start button he patted the place beside him on the bench. Kyungsoo hesitated a little, but Junmyeon looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It has been such a long time since we hung out, just you and I." And then he smiled his warmest and most honest smile and Kyungsoo's defenses broke down. There was no point in fighting against Junmyeon's adorableness when the others wasn't even there, and he couldn't deny his feelings for his best friend when he was this exhausted so he sat down with a sigh.

"I guess you're right." Then he simply laid his head on Junmyeon's shoulder, basking in the glorious feeling of resting his tired eyes. He both heard and felt Junmyeon giggle awkwardly before he put his head on Kyungsoo's, and they sat there in silence for a moment while the laundry was being done. Kyungsoo felt himself slowly falling asleep to the soft hum of the machine - today had really been a tough day for all of them - and when he looked up at Junmyeon he saw that his eyes were closed. The ever present bags under the leader's eyes were a little concerning, so Kyungsoo nudged him awake and took his hand.

"Hyung, come here." He gently led him down to the floor and laid down beside him. They looked at each other with equally drowsy eyes. "Is it comfortable?" he asked, and Junmyeon began to smile before squeezing his hand and closing his eyes once again.

"I'm always comfortable with you, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo felt a smile tug at his lips at the cheesiness and began to close his eyes as well. He felt the same way, but didn't dare to say it out loud - but a small whisper of _"me too, Junmyeonnie-hyung"_ made it past his lips and suddenly he was in a hurry to fall asleep.

He heard a small giggle and knew that Junmyeon had heard his words, but he couldn't bring his tired mind to care.

So they laid there on the floor and rested for a while, and when the laundry was done they got up and hung it up to dry and then went back to their rooms together, both still smiling when parting ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened in September last year - and I really didn't write it much different from the way I dreamt it. It's kind of scary how detailed my dreams are sometimes... ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
> 
> Also, the idea of Junmyeon humming Jongdae's OST in the corridor came from a video on youtube, so it wasn't mine but it was so cute I just had to write it in~ Want to check it out? Here's the URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psMPP9KOoPs
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by, and thank you for the kudos I've gotten so far - kudos and comments makes me really happy~ I hope you liked this drabble, and I'll see you soon with another one! Have a nice day~


	4. The way you laugh - Sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Sehun, Jongin's laughter is both heaven and hell.

Everybody loves Kim Jongin's laughter - it's loud, shrill and sounds like it comes straight from the young dancer's heart. It sounds like a child laughing in pure joy, and together with Jongin's innocent image it makes sure noone who hears it is left unaffected. Even if he's not the member who lifts the mood at EXO's dorms everyone agrees that it is Jongin that has the most contagious laughter.

Oh Sehun knows this, and he totally agrees with it too - nothing makes him happier than hearing his best friend laugh, which happens more often than not when they are together as Jongin is prone to laugh at almost anything when he's off the stage and not Kai, and even when he _is_ Kai on stage Jongin shows up every now and then and laughs and makes Sehuns heart throb.

But there is a line even for Sehun, and even though he has told Jongin about it several times it still is crossed during a recording of a show.

All nine members of EXO are doing a variety show together, and after all the older members have had their turns it finally is Sehun's turn to be humiliated. Sehun has calmly prepared for anything to happen during his five minutes of embarassment, but still gets surprised when he gets to know what they have chosen for him.

"I think I remember a movie you were in a couple of years ago," one of the MC's says while smiling evilly, and Sehun feels cold all over. He immediately puts his head in his hands when the screen lights up behind them - _No, anything but that..!_

A scene from a movie Sehun did a long time ago is being shown, a movie where he played the role of a marine's daughter who at last had been reunited with her lost mother. In this scene he's running towards his mother while standing in waist-high water and he's reaching out to her. Sehun hears his own cries of joy echo around the room, he knows that the woman manages to lift him up even if he was rather tall even back then, and finally the curiosity gets the best of him and he peeks through his fingers to catch the others reactions.

Right across of him is Suho, and of course he's choking up at the touching scene, but so is Chanyeol and the other members are all watching the scene in silent awe so Sehun begins to muster up the courage to look up completely from his hands when he suddenly hears Kai's voice to his left.

Jongin is straight up laughing at him during his touching scene.

Sehun has heard Jongin laugh many times up to this point in the show, but this makes Sehun so angry and hurt that he makes his face emotionless to create a mask of indifference and from that moment on he only looks straight forward or to the right. He talks rather happily with the other members across of him when the scene is over and he is actually quite nice to Suho for a change, (he's not even teasing him about tearing up!) and he knows that this is getting to Jongin when the dancer's answers are becoming less frequent and less loud. Sehun smirks to himself and continues to defend himself during the time he has left in the spotlight. _Serves him right._

They wrap it up not long after that, as Sehun had been last up being the maknae and all, and he's planning on going straight to their mini-van without looking back at what he knows is going to be Jongin's sad-puppy-face. Really, that man could pull off both extreme joy and extreme sorrow so well it was almost creepy, and even if Sehun knows that he's perfected his bitchface he also knows that Jongins sadface might make him crumble, and he's not willing to take that risk right now.

The plan is still ruined, though, as Jongin takes hold of his arm and drags him into a corridor while the other members walks by without noticing them. They stare at each other in silence for a while, Jongin with anger in his eyes and Sehun with no emotion in his face.

"What is going on?" Jongin finally growls. Sehun knows that Jongin hates being kept in the dark, and he tries to keep it that way for a while longer. He deserves that at least.

"Nothing. Why?" Jongin lets out a frustrated noise.

"Seriously, Sehun, what happened in there? We were laughing and having a good time with the others and then suddenly you weren't looking at me anymore! Did I do something wrong?" Sehun can't help but enjoy his friend's turmoil for a moment and he almost laughs but catches himself in time. He doesn't want to ruin this too early, so he sets his face to stone again.

"Maybe you did." Jongin rakes his fingers through his already unruly hair.

"Well then, what did I do?"

"Can't you remember that yourself?"

"Sehun, I swear-" Sehun hits all of Jongin's buttons dead on, making him more and more frustrated, and then decides to have mercy on him. He isn't _that_ cruel, no matter what the others say about his mischievousness.

"Seriously, though, Jongin. What do you think you did wrong? When did it happen?"

"During your part." Jongin answers without hestation. Sehun almost smiles again, but this time at his friends honesty. He tries to make him elaborate a little by doing circular motions with his hand.

"So?"

"We were watching the scene from your old movie and- Oh my God, I laughed, didn't I?" Sehun waits a moment and then nods, and suddenly all the anger in Jongin's eyes disappears and is replaced with immense guilt. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Sehun, I really didn't mean to do it! It really was a touching scene but I couldn't help myself when I saw you as a girl-"

"It's okay, Jongin." Sehun is smiling now and the mask of indifference is long gone. "I forgive you. Just try to remember it next time, will you?" Jongin is quick to nod.

"I promise, Sehun-ah." Jongin looks so serious that Sehun can't help but laugh a little, and Jongin slowly dares to smile and laugh himself. Sehun takes his hand and they walk together to the mini-van where the others are waiting for them. Somehow they have read the mood and shows them to the empty seats in the back, and the two maknaes sit next to each other on the way home to the dorms, Sehun leaning into Jongin as they still hold hands.

"I love your laughter, Jongin," Sehun whispers to Jongin when they are almost home and pokes him in the ribs. "But in small doses, okay? If you laugh too often I won't know if you're laughing at me or with me." Jongin squirms and stifles a giggle.

"I always laugh with you, but I get your point. No laughing in inappropriate moments where it might make anyone sad." He nods to himself and sneaks a glance at him. "Is now an inappropriate time?" Sehun smiles and pokes him again.

"It's not."

Jongin laughs loudly and this time Sehuns heart soars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This time I combined two dreams that I had that were both centered about Kai laughing about Sehun doing stuff. The main one I dreamt in December and the plot comes from that one~  
> Aren't they adorable? :> Me and my younger sisters also fight like that sometimes...  
> I hope you liked this drabble, and thank you for reading and leaving kudos~ Feel free to comment if you want to, and I'll see you soon with a new one!


	5. To kiss or not to kiss - SuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae finds himself being forced to kiss Junmyeon by the others, and in front of the others. 

"Suho-hyung and Chen!" Chanyeol's excited shout resonated through the room and made a few of them jump, but soon Jongdae felt his blood run cold as he heard the other members agreeing. He looked to his right and saw Junmyeon's shocked face when Kai and Chanyeol began to push him, and startled when Baekhyun and Sehun started to push him as well. Jongdae catched the rapper's eye and gave him a dark look.

Traitor.

Jongdae and Junmyeon was now standing very close to each other while the others cheered them on from behind. They both knew that they couldn't withdraw now - if they really didn't want this they should have been more resistant, and all they had done was basically to look at each other in shock. Not a good indicator that they didn't want this at all, and for the others it might have looked like they had accepted the challenge without saying it out loud.

But the question remained unanswered: Did Jongdae really not want to do this? Did Junmyeon want to? Jongdae's mind swirled and he swallowed loudly while looking into Junmyeon's eyes. Junmyeon didn't look away for a second. His hands were shaking.

Who even came up with this stupid idea? If it had been Sehun Time it would have been a totally different thing, then they could have played it off, but this was unplanned and spontaneous and Jongdae's heart thumped so hard he felt it in his ears. He wondered if Junmyeon was as nervous as him. By the look in his eyes and his shaky hands he probably was.

  
Jongdae sent another dark thought to Chanyeol when he began to egg them on.

"Kiss each other! Come on, now, you're destinied to do it!" It was Junmyeon's turn to swallow and he tried to smile despite his nervousness before slowly leaning forward, and Jongdae quickly shut his eyes, not at all being prepared for a kiss from their leader but too proud to run away.

Soft lips touched his nose, his jaw and both his cheeks. Nothing on his mouth. Jongdae was filled to the brim with emotions and didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about that, but he smiled as he opened his eyes. Without thinking twice about it he threw himself at Junmyeon and did the same thing to him - he kissed his nose, his jaw and his cheeks and Junmyeon giggled cutely.

Behind them both cheers and sounds of disappointment were heard. Chanyeol let out a frustrated wail.

"You cheated!" Jongdae laughed at the other's faces and embraced Junmyeon.

"You said kiss each other, not where, so there." Junmyeon laughed loudly now and hugged him back, and Jongdae lifted him off the ground to spin them around.

Sweet Junmyeon. Clever Junmyeon.

He hadn't needed to worry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet~ Or at least I hope it was... ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
> I dreamt this in october last year, and even if it was short I remember feeling all giddy after waking up. I would have died if this had happened for real!  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you soon with another one! Have a nice day!


	6. Mamabear - Sukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin isn't as ignorant as everyone thinks he is, and so he musters up the courage to beg Junmyeon for forgiveness.

Jongin knows that his image as Kai is rather misleading sometimes - like the fact that he's always sexy and beastlike on stage and in public, but a cute and innocent puppy otherwise. It's not the complete truth. Nothing ever is in the shining world of K-pop, and he is both thankful and sad about that because it gives him privacy but also fuels bad rumours.

Like the ones about him and Suho.

Junmyeon has always been a smiley and touchy guy, and as the leader of the newly formed group he has taken it upon himself to be positive and smother the other members with love. That's not really a bad thing, but as Suho he tends to get very close to everyone, including Kai at times, and Kai is not a touchy person and therefore acts a little bit harsher than necessary to avoid it. On the outside it might look like bullying, and when it occurs to Jongin that others might see it that way it saddens him greatly.

Jongin isn't dense - of course he knows that their leader is just trying to be loving and happy, but he really can't deal with skinship in public so whenever Suho initiates something like that he always shrugs his arm off as quickly as he can.

He pretends he doesn't see Junmyeon's face fall, but he still does and his heart aches with guilt.

_Since when did he become so mean?_

Sehun asks him that very question one day when they are alone, Sehun who is his closest friend in EXO-K and the member who has fallen the hardest for Junmyeon's charm even though he denies it vehemently. Jongin mutters his answer rather bitterly at the thought, his most recent deeds fresh in his mind.

"I can't help it, I'm uncomfortable with skinship in public." Sehun hits his arm a little harder than he needs to and sighs in distress.

"So tell him then. I swear I can't deal with his tragical monologues every night so you'll have to do something about it now."

Jongin doesn't know whether to laugh at Sehun's statement or sigh at the ever present feelings of shame he harbors towards Junmyeon. He settles on doing both, making Sehun shake his head at him.

In the end he does follow the advise and a little while later he knocks on Sehun's and Junmyeon's shared bedroom door. Junmyeon opens it and greets him with a wide smile that doesn't show any sign of sadness, but Jongin knows better and doesn't smile back.

"Jongin! What can I do for you?" Jongin enters the room and sits down on Sehun's bed to look at his leader and friend of many years, and his throat becomes thick with guilt. Junmyeon goes to sit on his own bed, his smile now absent and replaced with mild worry, but before he can ask Jongin anything the dancer opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Jongin begins and bites his lower lip. "I really didn't mean to be so cold towards you in public... I just can't deal with the skinship, okay? That's why I pushed you away, but you didn't do anything wrong and I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't like you." Junmyeon nods and tries to smile again, although it is a lot more careful now.

"But we're friends here, in reality, aren't we?" he asks timidly, and Jongin inhales sharply. Junmyeon's voice is so small and he looks so unsure that Jongin's heart hurts at the sight, and he decides there and then to do something for the older boy to reassure him that he loves him dearly.

After thinking for a moment he sighs in defeat and slowly makes a triangular roof with his hands.

"In a house there lived three bears..." He sings the Song of the Bears for Junmyeon with red cheeks and an embarassed smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and at the end he adds the truth with his cutest voice.

"You're Nini's Mamabear!" He barely has the time to finish the sentence before Junmyeon is lounging at him and captures him in a warm embrace. They fall back on Sehun's bed, and Jongin allows himself to smile when he feels his hyung laugh against his shoulder and he squeezes him harder, making the smaller boy in his arms snuggle even closer to mumble in his ear.

"That makes me really happy, and as long as it stays that way, everything is okay." They stay like that for a while, hugging while lying down on Sehun's bed, and when they finally let each other go they notice Sehun standing by the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," is all he says before plopping down beside them on the bed. He turns to lay on his stomach and looks suspiciously between them. "You've sorted things out now?" he finally asks, and Jongin looks at Junmyeon who is all smiles, and nods. Sehun begins to smile as well, and then he proceeds to ask the most ridiculous question in the world.

"So, who's the papabear?" Jongin groans, not at all surprised, but Junmyeon lets out a shocked laugh.

"Really, Sehun?"

"What, I'm just curious!" Junmyeon stands up and walks to the door, looking back to the two maknaes on the bed while smiling.

"Well, you keep on wondering while I go and help Kyungsoo with dinner - or is anyone coming with me?" Sehun jumps up from the bed and Jongin is quick to follow.

"Sure, Mamabear~"

Jongin hits Sehun _hard_ , but he can't help but smile when he catches Junmyeon's warm gaze on them, and even though the others keep glancing at them during dinner it won't disappear. The guilt, however, is gone, and so is the worry about the skinship - he will manage it one day, and he knows now that Junmyeon will wait for him with open arms when it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sukai feels~ Even though I ship Suchen and Sekai the hardest, this pairing has a special place in my heart because they are so adorable together! (≧◡≦) ♡  
> This was the first dream I dreamt this year - it wasn't very specific, but the Mamabear part was there and it was so cute that I just had to write about it. Hopefully it turned out okay... :>  
> A big thank you to everyone who has given kudos and comments to this story, and I also thank you all for reading~ See you soon and have a nice day!


	7. Rhytm of the heart - Suchensoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music School!AU - Playing music isn't about perfection - Junmyeon learns that from Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

The applause after Kyungsoo's perfomance of Chopin was deafening, and Junmyeon was clapping his hands vigorously, almost walking onto the stage to hug Kyungsoo but catching himself in time when Jongdae grabbed his elbow. He laughed nervously at himself, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was indeed going in next, only after Kyungsoo had returned. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply to calm his racing heart, then he felt Kyungsoo's lips lightly touch his ear. Jongdae laid a bony hand on the small of his back and nudged him gently towards the stage.

Kyungsoo's voice and Jongdae's hand said the same thing.

_"Good luck, hyung."_

The two younger boys had been studying at the local music school for one and two years respectively, reaching the top fast with their outstanding talents and surpassing Junmyeon almost immediately. Junmyeon had been there for a longer time but had remained average through the years even though he was practicing all he could, but he always tried to cheer the others on even though he was sad about being left behind. He was sure that none of the new students would really care about him as he knew he was kind of dull, but for some reason both Kyungsoo and Jongdae had gravitated towards him and they became best friends so naturally that it almost scared him - first him and Kyungsoo, then him and Jongdae, and then his circle of friends grew wider and wider and he found himself becoming happier and happier.

After that Junmyeon had begun to improve rapidly, and his joy knew no bounds. This was his first official concert with the other pianists of the school, and he was going to play a whole sonata too. He almost couldn't believe he was actually doing this after four years, but here he was.

He was going to remember this moment for a very long time, he was sure of it.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae had supported him from the moment he knew that he was going to play at this concert, and he also knew that it was because of them that he was here at all, so he opened his eyes to smile at them both, heart filled to the brim with gratitude. He saw it in their eyes that they knew what he thought, aware of the fact that his face was always so easy to read to those around him, and they ushered him on while smiling back.

Junmyeon turned around and started to walk. He squinted at the bright lights and made a bow when he arrived at the middle of the stage, and with the applause still ringing in his ears he sat down on the stool by the grand piano. He tried to collect himself, thinking about what he was going to play for a moment before lifting his hands. Then he carefully pushed the keys down, and the first notes of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" flowed out from the piano like water.

Junmyeon knew this piece by heart thanks to practising it until he almost vomited on it, but the thought of the concert and the love for the music had made him endure it, and now he was here - playing with the best pianists in the school. The overwhelming thought made his finger slip a little but he regained his calm state of mind and continued to play, refusing to give up. He was going to do this well and prove to everyone that he belonged here. No buts. No exceptions.

He was prepared for everything.

He was just starting on the third movement when a door opened behind the stage and someone began to talk.

"Hey, is it my turn yet?" a loud voice asked, and Junmyeon had to fight to keep his focus on the music. Another voice - belonging to Baekhyun, Junmyeon's frantic mind told him - hushed him quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Be quiet, Chanyeol! Junmyeon-hyung is playing!" A small whisper of what must have been an apology was heard, but the damage was already done. Junmyeon's eyes went back and forth in panic, he was sweating profusely and the rhythm of the piece lost it's sharpness when it became more important to remember the notes than actually playing them nice. He did everything he could to render it, but when he hit the last chord and missed it he felt a sense of dread fall upon him and he understood that it had all been meaningless.

Despite everything he had done to prevent it, he hadn't managed to keep focus on the music.

He had tears in his eyes when he stood up, but he still smiled when he bowed and walked out as fast as he could to avoid any more embarassment. He heard the applause but didn't listen to it, and it was only when Kyungsoo caught him in his arms that he realized that he hadn't seen either. Jongdae touched his cheek before walking out to play his Liszt piece, and Kyungsoo mumbled comfortingly in his ear.

"Chanyeol says he's sorry," he said in a low whisper after a moment when Junmyeon had calmed down a bit. Junmyeon let his tears run freely while shaking his head into his friend's shoulder, not wanting to let go even though he heard Jongdae had already begun to play.

"It was my fault, I'm so easily influenced by my surroundings, I should have practiced more-"

"Junmyeon-hyung." Kyungsoo silenced him and took a step back to look him in the eyes. He smiled a little, and he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "That happens to all of us all the time, so don't worry about it. I thought you did great, you couldn't have done it better and it sounded beautiful from here." He pulled him towards the stage so that they could see Jongdae. "Let's listen to Jongdae and the others, and then we will bow together with everyone at the end, okay?" Junmyeon finally nodded and Kyungsoo squeezed his hand.

When Jongdae was done he took Junmyeon's other hand in his, and then they stood there and watched the rest of the concert from the sidelines. When it was over Kyungsoo and Jongdae let go of his hands, but they ended up standing next to each other on stage and they both radiated such warmth and understanding that Junmyeon almost cried again. He stopped himself from doing so when Jongdae gave him a knowing glance and he smiled instead at the audience when they began to clap their hands.

This time he was smiling for real, his heart thumping loudly in his ears from happiness instead of fear. Even though he was sad about his performance he felt so lucky to have these two as his best friends. They always knew what to do when he felt down, he never knew how but they always did, and they knew how hard he had worked for this concert and still praised him, and it had made him feel okay about his mistakes.

Music was not meant to be perfect - it was meant to touch, and if he followed the rhythm of his heart next time he was certain that it would turn out better than than it did today.

But for now, he was fully content with taking a bow together with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a musician, and I often dream about the school I go to, but this was one of the most detailed dreams I've had about music and EXO so I liked it quite a bit. I hope I made it justice... :>
> 
> This was kind of a self-insert, as I am very self-critical about everything I do when I play the violin, and even though many people have told me that I don't have to be perfect it is kind of hard to let that thought go, right? I used that kind of feeling while writing this, and I hope it came across okay. (*^‿^*)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon with another one and have a nice day!


	8. Behind the curtain - Suho/EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space!AU, Mama!AU - Earth is a beautiful place, especially if you look for it from your lonely room on a spaceship where your friends are starting to forget you.

Earth is beautiful. There is no other word for it.

Junmyeon stared longingly through his window while sitting in his room with the gray curtain behind him slowly moving to the spaceships tiny movements. The shuffling sound is the only thing he can hear over the low humming of the engine, and as always it reminds Junmyeon of his current situation and he sighed before looking away from the endless space.

It had been many weeks since he had visited Earth, the planet that they were steering towards and hopefully would land on in a near future. He had been teleported there alone to check the living conditions there - would they be able to breathe? What about the gravitation? Was the food edible and could their bodies handle it? All of these questions had been easy to answer when Junmyeon had returned, but still they had decided to put him in a quarantine to be sure that there were no sideeffects and that he hadn't brought any viruses on board.

A long time had passed since then, and during this time he had not sighted the beautiful, blue planet that had captured his heart so quickly. He wondered when and if they were going to arrive to it and was always looking out to see if he could catch a glimpse of it amongst the millions of stars out there, but as the days passed he began to doubt.

Would he never see it again?

He looked towards the curtain and found nothing but silence on both sides.

Had they forgotten him?

 

Yifan had, as he was second in command, been the one to imprison him behind the clinical curtain. It had been put up in an empty doorway and could be seen through, or at least kind of, but Junymeon saw enough. Yifan wasn't smiling and he said nothing to console him, but Junmyeon knew that he took no joy in putting his friend behind this wall so he wasn't angry. He only looked at him in sorrow.

The tall man continued to look grouchy, but he opened his mouth and said what could be interpreted as a goodbye.

"If something should happen to you, don't worry. I will take care of them."

Yifan always knew what went on inside Junmyeon's heart, even though their relationship was purely professional caused by their positions, and Junmyeon gave him a grateful smile before turning around to cover his tear-filled eyes.

Ever since then Yifan had only visited him a couple of times, and when he did he only updated Junmyeon on what was happening, but that was okay.

Junmyeon knew that his beloved crew was in good hands.

 

Sehun had been the one member who had stayed with him the longest in the beginning, and it could take almost the whole night before he left for their combined bedroom to sleep. Junmyeon scolded him for that, because surely it wasn't comfortable sleeping on the floor all alone? But Sehun always shook his head and leaned towards the curtain.

"I know that you're there, hyung, so I'm not lonely at all."

Junmyeon touched Sehun's head with his own and he felt a bit of the maknae's warmth seep through the thin material.

"I'm not lonely either, Sehunnie."

Sehun had always been like a brother to Junmyeon, so whenever the lanky boy turned the corner to visit him Junmyeon's heart soared, but as time went on he visited him less and less. The nights he turned up he still stayed with him for a long time, but now he was mostly sleeping and it could take days before Junmyeon saw him again. It worried him more than he dared to admit when they sat next to each other with only the thin veil between them.

"Is everything alright, Sehun?" Sehun looked up with droopy eyes and gave him a tiny nod, not taking notice about Junmyeon's worried tone.

"Everything is fine, hyung."

Junmyeon never asked for more, but in his heart the worry stayed.

 

Junmyeon's best friend had been the one to visit him on the same time every day - he still did even when the visits became less frequent - and Kyungsoo always made Junmyeon happy. The younger boy looked at the veil with big eyes, trying to locate Junmyeon's face behind it.

"I'm here, Kyungsoo-yah."

Kyungsoo's smile had always been Junmyeon's favourite.

"Are they behaving?" Junmyeon always had Yifan as his right hand, but outside the orders it was Kyungsoo that Junmyeon confided in the most when it came to the other members of the crew. Kyungsoo was like a parent to them, and despite his small stature he was an incredibly tough person. Everyone loved Kyungsoo - Junmyeon as well.

"They're behaving quite well right now, but who knows what I'll find when I return." Junmyeon smiled and Kyungsoo returned it. "We've had a lot to do now that we're slowly approaching Earth, and I think we're almost there." Junmyeon turned to look at the ever black window, wishing to see the bright star that he had seen once. Right now he wished for nothing else.

"I hope you're right."

"So do I."

 _Nothing new about me?_ The question was never uttered, but Kyungsoo understood and shook his head in pity.

"Nothing yet. But I think they'll let you out soon, hyung, so just hold on for a little longer, okay?"

Junmyeon nodded and smiled at Kyungsoo, but when they parted ways it disappeared immediately. He once again turned to look at the stars outside the window.

He could only hold on for now.

 

Junmyeon had always liked Luhan, he looked so amicable from afar, but since they worked in different parts of the ship they never really got to talk to each other. _That is perhaps the only good thing about this_ , Junmyeon mused while trying to be positive. _I at least get to talk to everyone, even the ones I don't know so well_.

Luhan was older than him and gave the impression of understanding what Junmyeon went through, so Junmyeon always looked forward to his visits.

"Everything alright in there?" Junmyeon woke up from his slumber by Luhan's voice and rushed to the curtain where his silhouette was visible.

"Everything is alright, Luhan! How are you?" Luhan let out a laugh.

"I'm fine, but I want to know what you've been up to! Are you bored? Is the food alright? Are you sleeping well?"

When Luhan was still visiting Junmyeon, those were the times where Junmyeon could talk about everything with a smile on his face. Luhan was a nice hyung and Junmyeon missed him so much when he disappeared.

Luhan was one of the first to stop visiting him, and Junmyeon suddenly felt very scared.

Did something happen that made them all stop visiting him?

 

Junmyeon could always hear if Baekhyun was on his way to visit him, because the younger boy was always singing to himself when he turned up.

"Oh! Aaaaoeehh! Yeah!" He stopped just outside the curtain and continued to sing. "I got a boy! Hey there, hyung!"

"Hi, Baekhyun!"

"Happy to see me?!"

"Always! But why are we screming?!"

"I don't know, but don't you like my beautiful voice?!" He screeched a little more and Junmyeon began to laugh.

Baekhyun's visits was the noisiest ones and made Junmyeon laugh the loudest. The younger boy was quick and light and lit up Junmyeon's dark world like the sun he had seen when being on earth.

That's why Junmyeon noticed that something was wrong with Baekhyun first.

When Baekhyun stopped singing loudly Junmyeon asked if everything was alright, but Baekhyun just shrugged it off with a tiny smile.

"Nothing to worry about, hyung. It's nothing Byun Baekhyun can't fix!"

Later on Junmyeon would sit in his room all alone and correct him in his heart.

"I suppose you didn't this time."

 

Yixing had always been very quiet, but when he actually said something he could be extremely insightful and funny.

"Our part of the ship is specialized in chinese, so I'm sorry my korean isn't that good..." Junmyeon was quick to reassure him.

"No worries, Xing, I understand you just fine."

Yixing was a nice boy who cared a lot about the others on the ship, much like Junmyeon himself. He liked to watch them from afar, to notice the small things and help people in secret, and that was why Junmyeon chose him to be his messenger.

"I wish I could give Sehun a hug. And one to Jongdae and Zitao. Oh, and tell Chanyeol that everything is fine. Can you make Baekhyun smile? I miss his smile... And give Jongin a massage, and say hello to Luhan and Minseok from me." Junmyeon stopped and looked bashfully towards Yixing on the other side of the veil. "I'm sorry, I guess I talk too much?" He saw Yixing smile but sighed inwardly when he couldn't make out his dimples.

"No problem. I understand, and I will try to do everything I can for them."

"It's enough if you tell them that I love them." This time he couldn't stop the sigh from being heard. "Thank you for listening to me, Yixing."

"Again, no problem, Junmyeon. I hope you manage a little while longer, and I'm sure they will let you out soon." Junmyeon watched the curtain move in the slight drift when Yixing stood up to leave.

"I hope so too."

 

Jongdae had despite the splitting of the team always been around Junmyeon before the quarantine, and he was the last one to give up on him afterwards.

"Hi hyung!" Junmyeon smiled where he sat by the window, hearing Jongdae's teasing tone. "You sitting by the window again?"

"There's not much else to do here, Dae."

"You've got plenty of things to do! You can work out, think deep thoughts, sing..." He turned silent. "You can sing?" he said again with a questioning lilt to his voice, and Junmyeon laughed, stepping down to join his friend by the curtain.

"I know, Jongdae. Life is pretty boring here, but I have Earth somewhere out there and you all outside the curtain so I'm alright." Jongdae snorted.

"So cheesy, hyung."

"You like it. And I actually have a song if you want to hear it." Jongdae cheered loudly.

"Yes! Sing it, hyung, I want to hear it!"

Jongdae was always the best audience and cheered him on whatever he did, and he was the one who made him remember what they were all here for from the beginning. He was the one who asked him to sing and the one who always teased him to make him smile, he was the one who comforted him and was there when he needed him.

Jongdae was his anchor in this empty space where there was no Earth.

_"Even after the curtains close, I won’t be alone and lonely. Because when I sing this song, I go back to the times we were together..."_

Jongdae clapped his hands silently and looked at Junmyeon in awe.

"That was beautiful, hyung But who is it about?" Jongdae was quick to ask when the song was over, and Junmyeon tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm, I don't know. Earth, maybe?" He let out a sad sigh. "Everything just seems so distant now, both Earth and you..."

Jongdaes hand against the veil made his throat thicken and he laid his own hand against it while it was still there.

 

Junmyeon held a special place in his heart reserved for Zitao, because from the moment they met the chinese maknae had latched onto him lika child would its mother.

"Mama, are you okay?" Junmyeon turned to smile warmly at his "son" and got into his role as mother hen just as easily as if he had put on an extra shirt. It soothed his troubled mind to do something for someone else after sitting here alone for so long.

"Everything's okay, Taozi. How are you? Are you eating? Are you having fun with the others?" The question made Zitao's face light up and he began to talk about all the fun things they had done together so happily that Junmyeon couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm happy you're all having fun." Zitao went quiet before saying the words that Junmyeon's heart had waited so long to hear.

"We miss you, Junmahao-ge."

Junmyeon could only nod and wave when tha young boy left, and then he cried qietly behind the curtain.

Zitao had also been among the first of them to forget him, but he was the one who hurt the most to lose.

 

Chanyeol has always been a loud guy, but when sitting outside Junmyeon's curtain he was quiet and emotional and talked to Junmyeon in a low voice about everything that had been going on around him and inside of him.

"It feels so unreal, being so close. I can't imagine what it's like being on Earth, meeting the people there and sing for them and maybe touch their hearts in a way we never could at home." Junmyeon hummed in agreement while sitting cross-legged on the floor. Chanyeol sniffed and Junmyeon felt a surge of affection, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug the other boy.

"I want to live there, hyung. I want it so badly it hurts." Junmyeon nodded sadly while his tall friend put his head in his hands.

"Me too, Chanyeolie. Me too." It was all he could do - give Chanyeol words of comfort even though his heart hurt more and more for each day that passed with him still being here behind the curtain and the others getting ready to leave.

Junmyeon felt so very selfish for thinking that, but he managed to lock the dark feelings away for now.

They had had a hard time on their home planet, where everything had slowly died and begun to rot from the inside out and amongst all the people living there they had been the only ones to escape. Every single one of them had lost people that were close to them and the memories haunted them almost daily, and for Chanyeol it was worse since he cried easily and was easily moved.

They had come so far, and now they were almost there. At least Junmyeon hoped they were, for Chanyeols sake.

He didn't dare to hope anything for himself anymore.

"I hope you get to land there soon." Chanyeol smiled at him, not noticing his choice of words, and went around the corner to never return.

 

"Hyung, I'm scared." Minseok was the only one who got to hear Junymeon's doubts, and Junmyeon trusted him wholly. Minseok just sat there quietly, waiting for the words that was about to come - they always did, and Minseok always embraced them with open arms, never judging him.

"I'm afraid of being forgotten. I'm afraid of you having so much to do that you won't have time to visit me, that you will land on Earth and forget that I'm still here." Junmyeon turned his face away from Minseok to wipe away a tear. "I know it's stupid, I trust you all with my life, yet I sit here and feel terrified about you leaving me."

Minseok's smile didn't falter a bit at the words, and he smiled comfortingly at his friend.

"It's alright, Myeonnie. We would have felt that way too if we were to sit where you are now. But the work should get easier now, it would be strange if it didn't, and then we will all visit you again." Junmyeon sniffed and looked up.

"And noone has said anything about me?" Minseok sighed and shook his head.

"SM won't say anything, but I promise you I will talk to them." He gave him a smile. "Everything will be alright, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon holds onto those words when he's left alone in the dark, but he still catches himself dreaming about flying away to that lovely planet. It scares him how much he's willing to sacrifice to get there, and that night he cries over his treacherous heart.

 

Jongin is roused from his nap when he hears someone snore. He moans in distress and opens his eyes a sliver to see who's breaking the rules and napping when he's the only one supposed to be here and gets a shock when he notices Chanyeol lying next to him. He sits up and begins to shake him.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here?"

"Wha?" Chanyeol mumbles in his sleep and rubs his eyes, but Jongin has none of it and talks louder.

"You should be with Junmyeon-hyung, have you been there already?"

"Hmmno? Was I? Sorry, I forgot..." Jongin lets out a frustrated noise and hits his friend on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Did you think about Junmyeon-hyung at all? We haven't been able to escape our duties for God knows how long and now you destroy your only chance to make him happy, how are you even-"

"What's going on here?" Minseok peeks into the bedroom with Baekhyun and Jongdae behind him and Jongin looks angrily at them before pointing at Chanyeol.

"That idiot over there forgot to visit Junmyeon!"

"Don't call Chanyeol an idiot, Jongin," Minseok chastises him, but it only makes Jongin angrier and he rises to his feet.

"He forgot Junmyeon-hyung! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Watch your mouth, Jonginnie," Jongdae hisses and he gives him a threatening glare. "You don't know what you're talking about." Jongdae had always been the most protective over Junmyeon, and seeing him this angry makes Jongin's own anger melt away for a moment. Then he sees Chanyeol stifle a yawn behind him and he shakes his head violently.

"I can't do this, I'm going to see Junmyeon-hyung myself, no matter what you say." He runs past them before they can protest and he flies through the corridors towards the slightly moving, grey veil that he hates so much right now.

"Hyung!" Jongin is out of breath and very worried, and it turns into desperation when he doesn't get an answer. "Junmyeon-hyung! Please answer me, hyung!" He rises his fist towards the curtain as if to hit it, but it is too thin and follows his movements and it makes Jongin's vision turn red.

"I'm coming in, hyung!" He grabs a fistful of the disgusting material and begins to pull when he hears Junmyeon shout in fear.

"No, Jongin, don't do it!" But Jongin is too far gone and suddenly he sees his hyung for the first time in months, curled up by the window with teartracks visible on his cheeks. Jongin has never felt so ashamed of himself as he does now.

"Jongin, what have you done?" The question touches Jongin's mind but he's too upset to give any attention to it and instead walks towards Junmyeon to take him into his arms.

"What we all should have done a long time ago." He lifts his hyung up and sees space through the window. "Do you remember what you told me when I got you back from Earth? You told me that it was a beautiful place, with beautiful people and that you wanted to sing for them."

"That was a long time ago, Jongin, and haven't you-"'

"Look outside, Junmyeon-hyung." Jongin sees Junmyeon's eyes widen when he sees what Jongin see - the blue planet that they have both seen before but only Junmyeon has visited. "We're going to land there any day now, and you're coming with us, no matter what SM says." And with those words said, he closes his eyes and teleports them to Earth.

 

They land on the same spot as last time, in the middle of the moutains somewhere in South Korea, but it is the only place Jongin knows and Junmyeon doesn't seem to complain about it. He embraces Jongin tightly while looking around in shock at the place he has been wishing to see for so long, and when Jongin slowly lets him go he slumps to the ground without making a sound. Jongin squats before him and meets his gaze.

"You okay, hyung?" Junmyeon's eyes fills with tears and he puts his face in his hands when he begins to sob loudly. Jongin embraces him and holds him until the tears and sobs slowly disappear.

"Thank you, Jongin, for saving me." Jongin looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the others would have done the same thing if they could." Junmyeon nods and looks up into the sky.

"Maybe they will arrive soon." Jongin opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a ray of light shining right into his eyes and then they are all there. All ten of them, making them all twelve on Earth. Jongdae immediately throws himself at Junmyeon, hugging him protectively, and while the others join the hug Chanyeol begins to wail.

"I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't mean to..!"

"We should have visited you more often!"

"There there, Myeonnie..."

"Don't cry!"

"Can you forgive us?" Junmyeon laughs while he cries and gets hugs and kisses from his friends, and when they've all calmed down Chanyeol is the first to clear his throat and comment on their surroundings.

"It really is beautiful, hyung." Junmyeon smiles at him and takes his hand.

"I know. You want to see more?" Everyone smiles back at him and with Junmyeon leading them they walk down the mountain together to see the beautiful place they've landed on, on the beautiful planet Earth that their beloved leader loves so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry for not updating recently, but school had my mind occupied and since english is not my first language it took some time to write this... Yeah, sorry about that. (⇀‸↼‶)  
> I had this dream just four days ago, but it was so vivid that I couldn't help myself writing about it, and somehow I got carried away... heheh. I was also inspired by two songs - a Kagamine Len song called "The bird that crosses the stars", which is a song about earth, and I guess you all noticed my Curtain reference as well... :>  
> Thank you so much for reading, and a big thank you to everyone who has commented and given this story kudos! I hope you like this story, and I'll see you soon with another one. Have a nice day~


	9. My addiction to your sweetness - SuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongdae is addicted to touch, and especially touching Junmyeon. That's why the leader worries about him the most when they're asked to cut down on the skinship.

Junmyeon realizes early on that EXO's last member is a big cuddler. Kim Jongdae, now with the established stage name Chen, seemed to be an extremely shy person in the beginning, but it didn't take long before he began to hang off everyone whenever he got the chance. It warms Junmyeon's heart to see how well Jongdae has adapted to the circumstances - he had been worried that Jongdae and Baekhyun would have trouble fitting in with everyone, and with him being the appointed leader he was always looking out for problems, but he feels relieved now that he sees that he doesn't need to any more.

Jongdae is kind of  _extreme_ about the cuddling though and clings to people more than even Baekhyun does, and he's especially clingy towards Junmyeon. He's always snaking an arm around his leader's waist, touching his arms or ligthly massaging his shoulders, and of course he hugs him a million times a day.

It's not that Junmyeon dislikes it or anything, quite the contrary - he's elated that Jongdae seems to have taken such a liking to him -  but Jongdae's behaviour is bound to attract the attention of others and he knows that it won't take much to get a scolding from the managers. They are still new to this, so of course they are being scolded for a lot of things, and Junmyeon can only hope that the higher ups will let this slip, even if he has a feeling that they won't.

Junmyeon hates being right, and sometimes being a leader sucks too, because whenever something happens he's the one to take the blame and he's required to deliver the messages to the other members himself. This particular case has him squirming in his seat, because he doesn't like where this is heading at all. The man on the other side of the desk looks at him with his arms crossed in annoyance.

"You need to tell the others that we can't have too much skinship this early on - not later either, but you get what I mean. We already have a couple and a lineup that promotes the skinship that is required, but that's it. It steals focus from what's important, your singing and dancing and such, and it's just not what you need right now."

Junmyeon is quick to nod and obey, what else can he do, but a small (read: kind of big) part of him is disappointed in how things have come to be. He enjoyed being touchy with the other members, and he enjoyed Jongdae's touch a lot, and now when they were about to part ways as K and M it really made it feel like they've made a mistake. This was going to be awkward to tell the others, now when they've grown so close, and he certainly didn't look forward to see Jongdae's lips turn into a frown as he asked him to not cling to him too much from now on.

After all, Jongdae did enjoy clinging to Junmyeon the most, and Junmyeon had to admit that he was going to miss that a lot.

Later that night Jongdae slips into his bed and takes him into his arms without saying a word. Junmyeon looks accusingly at him in the dark.

"Jongdae, I told you that-"

"They can't stop me from doing what I want when they can't see me." Junmyeon trails off, unconciously leaning further into Jongdae's embrace while thinking of a way to answer that. He feels the faint vibration of laughter through Jongdae's chest and scowls at him. "You're so cute, hyung."

"A little respect for your elders, please." Jongdae scoffs at that.

"Nah, since when did I care about that?" Junmyeon sighs before shaking his head and resolves to try and find a comfortable position to sleep in. "You're still cute," Jongdae laughs quietly.

"Oh, hush you." Junmyeon keeps mumbling to himself but soon his breathing becomes even and Jongdae whispers against his hair.

"You're too cute for your own good." He sighs and holds his leader close. "How am I ever gonna make this?"

The next day is a performing day and Junmyeon is of course up and about checking everything and everyone and their mother. He catches Jongdae rubbing his throat and immediately makes a beeline towards him, momentarily forgetting the quarrel they've had the night before.

"Jongdae, are you okay?" Jongdae clears his throat while smiling reassuringly. 

"My throat is a little itchy, but it's okay." He bursts out laughing at Junmyeon's worried face and hugs him without thinking.

"Jongdae-" Junmyeon begins once again, but Jongdae cuts him off.

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you if you keep on being cute all the time?" Junmyeon turns his head down bashfully, nervously checking the others around the room. They don't seem to mind that much, they never really did, but their manager could turn up at any moment so Junmyeon decides to play it safe and tries to separate himself from Jongdae. He has barely begun to raise his hands when he hears Jongdae mumble against his shoulder.

"I can't do this, hyung, I really can't."

Junmyeon can't help but relax and smile at his fellow member's antics.

"Jongdae, look at me." He leans back and looks into the lead singer's eyes. "This won't change anything between us. You'll manage this just fine. Everyone loves to cuddle with you and I'm sure they will continue doing that, just in smaller doses. And hey, I promise that you'll get to cuddle me all you want when we're done performing."

"Really?" Jongdae's eyes lit up at those words, making Junmyeon laugh.

"Really."

And that's really how it is. Junmyeon loves meeting Jongdae's gaze and getting a smile reserved for him - a smile that pulls at the corners of his own, making him smile just as wide. He loves how he holds him close, hugging him from behind and teasing him lovingly while at the same time being there for him when he needs it.

Jongdae's hand finds his and he squeezes it before going on stage with the others. Yes, he loves this too, how their hands always find each other and fit each other perfectly.

Really, why did he put up a fight against something he couldn't win?

Jongdae is addicted to touch, but in his heart Junmyeon is just as addicted to it as Jongdae is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update, this is quite a hectic time for me at school and I travel a lot so I haven't had a lot of time and inspiration to do this in a while... plus my computer's been kind of mean to me... :<
> 
> But I managed to write this one, finally! It's Suchen, and it came from a dream I had in May last year combined with a snippet of a dream I had a couple of days ago. I absolutely adore cuddly Chen, and combined with my lovely Suho it makes for a perfect scenario. At least in my head.
> 
> I hope you liked this one as well, and I'll see you soon with another one! Have a nice day~


	10. A special date - Suho/EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his birthday, Junmyeon gets a lot of attention from his fellow members in the form of food, activities and skinship.

You don't turn 27 every day, and that's why the EXO members have put a lot of effort into Junmyeon's birthday this year. He wakes up alone to a silent dorm and the sun shining through his window, and a smile immediately graces his lips. Sehun must have pulled the curtains apart, but today he didn't mind that at all. Something akin to excitement tingles in his stomach, something he hasn't felt in a very long time, and that thought alone is enough to make him get out of bed.

After doing his morning routine he peeks into the kitchen where his first date is waiting for him.

"Good morning, do you want some breakfast?" Yixing says and fills the table with various items while wearing a dimpled smile. Junmyeon enjoys the food tremendously and the time goes by quickly in Yixing's company, because soon he gets a feather light kiss on his ear and before he knows it Kyungsoo is there to take his hand to take him outside. Kyungsoo's cheeks are tinted red, which makes Junmyeon giggle a little, but he follows his friend willingly out into the sun.

They go for a walk together, and when they reach a nearby park they stop to sit on a bench while still holding hands, and it's just what Junmyeon needs. With his stomach being full and since the walk only helped a bit with his digestion he starts to feel drowsy and he is elated when Kyungsoo puts his head on his shoulder to invite him to take a nap with him. Really, he could get used to this Kyungsoo, but he knows not to wish for anything more than the present and he lays his head on top of Kyungsoo's.

He is roused from his sleep when Kyungsoo leaves his shoulder to kiss his hand and suddenly Jongin's crooked smile fills his vision. Jongin drags him to a clothing store and they have a great time - they have so much fun planning outfits for each other that Junmyeon becomes terrified when Chanyeol creeps up behind him and throws him over his shoulder. Jongin kisses his cheek in farewell and Chanyeol goes down the stairs to take Junmyeon to the arcade where he puts him down before losing himself in a game. That's when Junmyeon feels his competitive side appear and he plays the wildest round of games he's ever played. When he still manage to lose, Chanyeol only laughs kindly at him and gives him a bear hug, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"You can get revenge on me at home, hyung." Then he kisses his hair and is on his way and Baekhyun stands before him, smiling in a way only Baekhyun can.

"Ready for your fifth date?" His tone is teasing but his outstretched hand tells Junmyeon that it's just a joke, and he takes it without hesitation. Soon they find themselves sitting in a small shop, reminiscing over bubble tea and eating snacks. They spend their hour with food, drinks and memories and Junmyeon is practically glowing with joy when Baekhyun leans in to kiss his nose before leaving him outside the shop.

For the first time since he woke up he is left alone, and Junmyeon takes a moment to collect himself. The butterflies are still fluttering in his stomach, the excitement has yet to wear off and he's anticipating the next date a whole lot. That's when Junmyeons stomach decide to growl at him, despite being filled with snacks, and Minseok is immediately by his side to take him to a restaurant where he orders big for the both of them. When Junmyeon lokks at him to complain he's surprised that Minseok's finger is already by his lips, silencing him with a knowing smile.

"You're free today, Junmyeonnnie, remember that." And he does. They part ways with a kiss to Junmyeon's forehead, and the oldest leaves his place to the maknae as Sehun squeezes him hard before they go to the movies a couple of blocks away. They decide on a film Junmyeon's wanted to watch for a while and buy some popcorn to eat and they sit next to each other holding hands when it starts.

Somewhere during the movie he feels his hand get a squeeze and a kiss planted on his temple and as he turns to watch Sehun go he is distracted by movements to his left. Jongdae gives him a cat-like grin as he sits down beside him and he laces their fingers together, grabbing popcorn with his free hand and they finish the movie together.

Afterwards they stand outside the cinema and Jongdae puts a hand to Junmyeon's mouth, separating his fingers a little. Junmyeon smiles at that, making Jongdae smile as well.

"Happy birthday, hyung," Jongdae whispers agains his lips, and Junmyeon closes his eyes.

He knows that everyone will be waiting at home to celebrate together with him, he knows that the day is far from over, but in this very moment his heart feels read to burst from pure happiness.

Today had been absolutely perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't let my dear Junmyeon's birthday pass by without posting something, so I wrote a little story that originates from a dream I had in July last year. In my dream I only came as far as Lay, D.O and Kai, but I wanted everyone to cherish Junmyeon for this one so I did just that. (^_^) He deserves the world, our precious leader~
> 
> I also want to apologize for the lack of activity the last weeks - I simply had too much on my plate with school and my own projects and became super stressed so I couldn't find the motivation to write for a while... But I'm starting to come back now, so if I'm careful this time around I will probably update rather soon~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, giving kudos and commenting, it means the world to me. Have a nice day and I'll see you soon!


End file.
